The Princess, Prince Charming and The Sketch
by Just Ana
Summary: Sang Putri, Pangeran menawan, dan Sketsa. Semua berawal dari... tabrakan?   "Prince Charming… always frozen by your eyes's sight."  /Warning inside. b'day fic for deux dandelion yang telat publish 1 hari. gomen. RnR?


Tap tap tap.

Sepasang kaki berayun cepat dari arah timur. Sol sepatunya yang agak tebal membuat langkahnya yang tergesa terdengar agak keras di koridor yang mulai sunyi. Mata emeraldnya terus memandang bergantian buku yang dipegangnya dan arloji biru langit yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Bahkan jalan di hadapannya yang seharusnya ia perhatikan, malah diabaikan.

.

Tap tap tap.

Sepatu hitam mengkilat itu menghentak ubin di bawahnya dengan kecepatan konstan namun tetap tampak buru-buru. Mata obsidian memandang malas gadis-gadis di sekitarnya yang memandanginya. Ada yang cekikikan tak jelas, ada yang curi-curi pandang, ada yang berwajah memerah padam saat obsidiannya tanpa sengaja melirik mereka—padahal hanya lirikan singkat tanpa ada interaksi apa-apa, bahkan ada yang secara gamblang meliriknya dengan tatapan nakal dan mencoba bermain mata. Sedikitnya ia agak merinding dengan tingkah gadis terakhir. Ia menambah kecepatan langkahnya.

BRUUK!

"_Gomen_." Ujarnya pelan. Bahkan lebih pelan daripada bisikan.

"_Gomenasai_!" Seorang gadis berambut _pink_—hei rambutnya _pink_? Berdiri dengan cepat dari jatuhnya dan langsung menunduk minta maaf pada orang yang ditabraknya. Obsidian Si Pemuda menatap heran pada rambut sewarna permen kapas itu.

Si Gadis mengangkat wajahnya, agak kaget mendapati sorot datar obsidian di hadapannya. Tatapan mereka berpaut satu sama lain. Pemuda itu menatap emerald terang yang menatap balik dirinya. Sedikit kagum dengan warna iris itu.

.

Sementara Si Gadis bukan sedikit lagi, namun **sangat **kagum dengan fisik sosok di hadapannya. Apa mau dikata, pemuda tampan seperti itu pasti dapat menjerat hati kaum hawa dalam satu lirikan mata. Apalagi Si Gadis yang ditatap langsung—bukan sekedar dilirik. Secara alamiah jantungnya berdebar-debar saat menyadari mereka terus bertatapan. Mulai gugup, ia berjongkok memunguti bukunya yang jatuh.

.

Si Pemuda sedikit tersentak saat Si Gadis tiba-tiba saja memutus kontak mata mereka dan berjongkok memungut sesuatu. Sesuatu? Astaga! Ia bahkan tidak ingat ia membuat gadis itu menjatuhkan… sebuah buku sketsa? Ia segera ikut berjongkok dan membantu memunguti beberapa helai kertas ukuran A4 yang bertebaran keluar dari buku sketsa gadis itu. Sekilas ia bisa melihat sketsa-sketsa di lembaran itu saat membantu memungutnya. Ia melirik sedikit gadis yang terlihat sibuk dan tergesa memungut sketsa-sketsanya. Sadar ia juga dikejar waktu ia memungut sketsa tersebut lebih cepat.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun ia menyodorkan kertas-kertas yang dipungutnya pada gadis itu saat mereka secara bersamaan berdiri.

"_Arigatou_." Si Gadis bergumam dengan ekspresi yang tampak lucu bagi Si Pemuda. Gadis itu tidak tersenyum, tidak juga berucap dengan pipi merona, ia hanya berucap dengan tampang polos.

"Hn." Si Pemuda hanya menggumam pelan seraya mengangguk kecil. Ia pun segera berlalu melewati Si Gadis yang berdiri diam.

.

Gadis itu terpaku di tempatnya. Begitu terpesonanya hingga terus memandangi punggung pemuda yang mulai berjalan menjauhinya. Ia sampai melupakan ketergesaannya menuju ruang OSIS. Ternyata pada saat ia tengah mengamati Si Pemuda yang menjauh, pemuda itu malah memilih menolehkan kepala ke arahnya. Malu, gadis itu langsung memalingkan pandangan ke arah lain dan berjalan ke arah ruang OSIS.

Tanpa ia ketahui, Si Pemuda menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan kembali berjalan menuju halaman sekolah.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fic is purely mine**

Warning! AU, Highschool fic, OoC, gaje(maybe).

Ding Dong. Ding Dong.

Terdengar bunyi bel yang ditekan dua kali. Ino cepat-cepat berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Cklek.

Pintu terayun terbuka. Senyum spontan melengkung di wajahnya melihat siapa yang datang. Terlihat sesosok berambut _pink _yang tengah membelakangi pintu. Senyum ceria yang tadi terlihat di wajahnya berubah menjadi senyum jahil.

"Saku! Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Ino dengan agak keras seraya menepuk pundak tamunya.

"Waa!" yang disapa malah kaget dan refleks melempar buku sketsanya.

"Ino! Kau mengagetkanku!" Gerutunya pelan dan memungut bukunya.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan. Habis kau sampai tidak dengar saat aku membukakan pintu," Balas Ino yang masih saja cekikikan geli. "Apa yang kau lihat sih?" Ulangnya lagi seraya melongokkan kepalanya ke arah rumah sebelah yang tadi diperhatikan Sakura.

"Sai-_senpai_ ada tidak?" Sakura malah balik bertanya. Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Haah. Tenang saja Sai-_senpai_ kulihat sudah keluar sejak jam satu tadi," Ino menggaet lengan Sakura dan membimbingnya masuk ke dalam rumah. "Memangnya kenapa sih?" Ino bertanya saat mereka menaiki tangga menuju kamar Ino.

"Bukan apa-apa." Sakura mengusap tengkuknya.

.

.

"Jadi… katakan padaku. Apa yang terjadi?" Ino bertanya dengan nada antusias.

"Yah. Seperti biasa. Ia bertanya berapa sketsa yang sudah kubuat dalam minggu ini lalu melihat-lihat dan menilai sketsaku," Sakura menjawab santai. Matanya justru sibuk memandang jendela balkon di seberang tiap 5 detik. Ia dan Ino sedang duduk di kursi santai di balkon kamar Ino. "Kau yakin ia tak akan pulang sebentar lagi?" Sakura bertanya dengan sedikit meringis.

"Tenang saja. Aku jamin tidak. Kenapa sih kau suka menghindarinya? Padahal sering bertemu. Kau beruntung tahu bisa sedekat itu dengannya." Ino mengomel dengan wajah gemas.

"Justru karena terlalu sering itu yang membuatku tidak nyaman." Sakura menghela nafas.

"J-jadi kau tak nyaman bersamaku saku? Aku kan selalu menempel padamu." Ino memasang wajah sedih dan memeluk lengan Sakura, menenggelamkan wajahnya di lengan sahabatnya itu.

"Hentikan itu Ino! Kau membuatku mual!" Seru Sakura sambil menahan tawanya. Ino pun ikut tertawa.

Sreeeg!

Tawa mereka terhenti bersamaan dengan pandangan keduanya yang serentak menatap pintu balkon di seberang yang menggeser terbuka.

"Wah, apa aku menganggu kalian?" Seorang pria berambut hitam menyapa mereka dengan senyum ramah. Sai namanya.

"Tidak kok _senpai_." Ino balas tersenyum manis.

"Baguslah," Sai membalas senyum Ino. "Saku, apa kau membuat sketsa baru? Bagaimana dengan 'Rui' yang kau katakan kemarin?" Sai beralih pada Sakura. Ia menumpukan tangannya yang menyilang pada balkon, sehingga ia sedikit membungkuk. Ino yang melihatnya tak bisa mencegah wajahnya merona.

"Ah! Yang waktu itu," Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Gomen, aku belum membuatnya. _Mood_ku sedang tidak terlalu bagus, _senpai_." 'jadi aku tidak perlu menemuimu di ruang OSIS besok.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Aa. Jangan panggil _senpai_. Cukup Sai saja. Kita tidak sedang di sekolah kan?" Sai tersenyum lembut menatap Sakura. Yang ditatap entah mengapa merasa risih. Sementara Ino tersenyum paksa dengan sudut bibir agak berkedut. 'Dasar! Padahal tadi aku juga memanggilnya _senpai_ tapi ia tidak peduli!' batin Ino sebal.

"Hm, jadi belum ya?" Sai menatap Sakura.

"Ya." Sakura malah tersenyum senang. Ia pikir ia tidak akan diminta Sai ke ruang OSIS lagi untuk memperlihatkan sketsanya, karena ia belum membuat sketsa.  
>"Kalau begitu kau bisa ke ruang OSIS besok saat jam istirahat kalau kau mau. Jadi kau bisa memulai sketsamu dan aku akan mengawasinya langsung." Sai tersenyum lagi. Senyum Sakura langsung hilang seketika.<p>

"Tapi—"

"Tak apa. Tak merepotkan samasekali," Sai memotongnya. "Kutunggu istirahat besok." Lanjut Sai dengan senyum tipis dan meninggalkan balkon kamarnya. Sakura menghela nafas setelah Sai tidak lagi terlihat.

Ino menatap Sakura "Kau tahu Saku? Aku rela membuang semua koleksi Barbie-ku hanya untuk bertukar denganmu istirahat besok!" Jeritnya histeris.

"Sudahlah Ino. Aku malas membahasnya. Ngomong-ngomong, kemarin aku menabrak seseorang." Sakura mengalihkan topik.

"Astaga! Apa sih yang kau pikirkan? Aku sudah setuju dengan ibumu jika kau tidak boleh mengemudikan mobil ayahmu sebelum kau mendapat SIM!" Ino makin histeris.

"Aku tidak menabrak orang dengan mobil ayahku Ino." Sakura cepat-cepat menimpali sebelum Ino kembali berkoar. "Dan aku belum selesai." Tambahnya sedikit sebal. Ino terlihat menhembuskan nafas lega.

"Aku menabrak seorang siswa di sekolah kita. Tapi aku merasa belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya." Sakura mulai bercerita.

"Lalu?" Ino menatapnya penasaran.

"Dan aku rasa ia err… tampan." Sakura mengucapkannya dengan pipi merona.

"Siapa namanya? Kelas berapa? Seperti apa ciri-cirinya?" Ino langsung menyerobot dengan pertanyaan begitu mendengar kata 'tampan'. Nah Ino, apakah kali ini kau rela membuang seluruh Barbie-mu untuk informasi pemuda 'tampan' ini?  
>"Ssh… kau selalu semangat kalau membicarakan cowok keren." Sakura memutar bola matanya.<p>

"Hei! Ayolah. Kita harus menikmati masa remaja yang indah ini." Ino berucap dengan gaya yang berlebihan sembari merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Jadi siapa sih cowok itu?" Ino kembali bertanya.

"Aku tak tahu." Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ino? Ia bengong sesaat dan mendengus sebal setelahnya.

"Yang benar saja kau tidak tahu. Lalu dia kelas berapa?" Ino masih belum menyerah kelihatannya.

"Aa." Sakura menggeleng. Ino makin gemas saja melihat gelengan Sakura.

"Baiklah," Ino menghela nafas lelah. "Seperti apa dia?" Ino melontarkan pertanyaan yang ia yakinkan pada dirinya sendiri sebagai pertanyaan terakhir mengenai 'Si Cowok' jika lagi-lagi Sakura menanggapinya dengan gelengan tak berarti.

"Yang jelas ia punya sepasang mata. Dan fisiknya layaknya manusia normal." Sakura menjawab dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya. Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas.

"Aku serius Haruno Sakura!" Ino mencubit kecil lengan Sakura.

"Ouch! Itu sakit Ino-_baka_!" ringis Sakura sambil memandangi bekas cubitan Ino yang memerah. Dicubit kecil-kecil seperti ini rasanya lebih menyakitkan daripada ketika Ino mencubit pipinya.

"Ehm, kulitnya putih… agak pucat juga. Dia tinggi. Rambutnya … aku agak bingung dengan warnanya. Hitam tapi agak kebiruan dan rambutnya agak mencuat di bagian belakang kepala. Irisnya seperti batu obsidian. Dan… ia terlihat keren sekali dengan sorot datar tiap ia memandang." Sakura mendeskripsikan tanpa pipi yang merona.

"Batu obsidian? Aku tak pernah dengar. Bicaralah dengan bahasa sehari-hari. Kau mulai menggunakan bahasa planet lagi!" Ino mulai mengomel.

"Apa sih? Batu Obsidian, batu yang warnanya hitam mengkilat. Kita pernah diperlihatkan batu itu oleh Genma-_sensei_ saat mempelajari jenis batuan." Sakura memasang wajah cemberut.

"Kau mulai membawa-bawa pelajaran lagi. Sudahlah. Tapi apa dia keren sekali?" Ino bertanya lagi.

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku cerita padamu jika orangnya seperti Sai-_senpai_?" Sakura melirik malas pada Ino.

"Memangnya menurutmu Sai-_senpai_ tidak keren?" Ino memandang heran Sakura.

"Entahlah. Terkadang aku agak malas bertemu dengannya." Sakura memasang wajah cemberut lagi.

"Kenapa? Sai-_senpai_ itu kan keren sekali. Tampan, tinggi, putih, ramah, pintar, ketua OSIS, ketua klub seni, ramah pula." Ino menggumam dengan wajah merona seraya memegang kedua pipinya.

"Dan kebanyakan tersenyum, jangan lupakan itu." Sakura tertawa kecil menambahkan.

"Itu namanya murah senyum Saku. Sai-_senpai_ kan memang ramah pada siapa saja." Ino masih berusaha membela Sai. Mau bagaimana lagi? Hal yang wajar kan membela orang yang kau sukai? Begitu juga Ino.

"Ngomong-ngomong, orang itu lumayan mirip Sai-_senpai_ loh Ino. Bedanya ia sepertinya bukan orang yang suka tersenyum-senyum tak jelas seperti Sai_-senpa_i—" Ino melotot ketika Sakura mengatakannya "—ia bahkan tidak tersenyum saat aku mengucapkan terima kasih saat ia membantuku memungut sketsaku." Sakura melirik buku sketsanya.

"Mirip Sai-_senpai_?" Ino menggumam pelan. Mau tak mau pikirannya tertuju pada seorang siswa pindahan yang pindah sejak empat bulan lalu. Pemuda itu kan mirip dengan Sai, bahkan sampai-sampai ada yang mengira dia Sai. Dia juga terkenal agak dingin dan jarang tersenyum. Ia juga seangkatan dengan Sakura dan dirinya. 'Namanya… Uchiha Sasuke kalau tidak salah.' Batin Ino.

"Jangan-jangan orang itu yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke." Ino menatap Sakura serius.

"Sasuke? Aku tidak pernah dengar. Siapa dia?" Sakura bertanya dengan mimik penasaran.

"Yang benar kau tidak tahu?" Ino bertanya dengan heboh. Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan.

"Kau memang kuno Saku." Sakura menaikkan alisnya saat Ino meledeknya.

"Aku heran. Benar kau tidak pernah mendengar tentangnya samasekali?" Ino menyipitkan matanya dramatis.

"Tidak," Sakura menjawab kalem. "Langsung saja. Siapa dia?" Sakura menatap Ino lurus-lurus.

"Baik. Baik." Ino mengibaskan telapak tangannya.

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Kudengar dia anak pengusaha kaya. Dia pindahan dari oto. Ia pindah kemari sekitar empat bulan lalu. Kudengar pertama kali dia datang ke sekolah ada senior perempuan yang mengiranya Sai-_senpai_. Dan kau tahu apa yang dilakukan _senpai_ itu?" Ino bertanya dengan gaya sok misterius.

"Apa?" Sakura mengabaikan tingkah dramatis Ino.

"Dia menyatakan perasaannya!" Ino setengah menjerit. Sementara Sakura mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi—menahan tawanya.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Sakura yang mulai terkikik.

"Tak pernah seserius ini." Ino melemparkan cengiran lebar.

"Lalu?"

"Saat tahu itu bukan Sai-senpai ia langsung berlari ke toilet dan katanya mengurung diri di sana sampai waktu pulang." Balas Ino.

"Kasihan sekali." Sakura menunjukkan senyum prihatin.

"Ya." Ino mengangguk kecil.

"Kembali ke topik awal. Yang aku tahu Uchiha Sasuke itu anak kelas XI-1. Kudengar dari beberapa anak kalas XI-1 dia itu jenius. Bahkan ia bisa mengerjakan semua—SEMUA—soal sinting dari Orochi-_sensei_! Kau bisa membayangkannya?" Ino lagi-lagi histeris.  
>"Aa. Kalau aku pasti menjawab satu soal saja mati-matian belum tentu bisa." Sakura berucap takjub.<p>

"Aku heran kau bahkan tidak pernah mendengar namanya. Dia kan wakil ketua OSIS. Tak mungkin kau tak pernah bertemu dengannya di ruang OSIS saat menemui Sai-_senpai_." Ino berargumen seraya menggoyangkan telunjuknya di depan wajah Sakura.  
>"Yang benar?" Sakura memandang Ino tak percaya.<p>

"Ya. Bahkan kemarin heboh sekali waktu pemilihan ketua OSIS. Sai-_senpai_ sebenarnya hanya menang satu suara darinya. Kau kelewatan sekali sih. Wakil ketua OSIS saja kau tidak tahu." Ino menggerutu di akhir rentetan fakta tentang Uchiha Sasuke yang dibeberkannya.

Sakura diam saja. Ia malah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. 'Apa dia itu yang namanya Sasuke?'

~!#$%^&*()

Saat ini jam istirahat. Sakura melenggang menuju halaman belakang sekolah—padahal Sai tengah menunggunya di ruang OSIS. Seperti biasa, buku sketsa tak lepas dari rengkuhannya. Dengan wajah berseri ia duduk di atas sebuah brankas tua yang sudah berkarat. Ia sendiri heran kenapa ada brankas di sana saat pertama kali melihatnya. Ia merogoh saku roknya dan ponsel berwarna merah kini sudah di genggamannya.

**To : Sai-senpai (08748646****)**

**Gomen ne senpai. Aku lupa membawa**

**buku sketsa-ku**** XO**

**jd ak k kantin brsma Ino . tak apa kan? **

Sakura meletakkan ponselnya di sebelah kakinya dan mulai membuka buku sketsanya. Belum ia memulai menggoreskan pensilnya, emeraldnya tertumbuk pada pohon yang hanya berjarak enam meter dari brankas besar yang didudukinya.

Di sana tampak seorang pemuda berseragam sekolah tengah membaca buku sembari duduk di bawah pohon. Poninya yang sedikit panjang sedikit terayun terhembus angin sepoi, begitu juga rambut bagian belakangnya yang bentuknya tak lazim. Bibirnya terkatup dan matanya terlihat nyaris tertutup karena melirik deretan kata di atas buku yang dipegangnya. Dia, orang yang sama dengan pemuda yang ditabrak Sakura tempo hari. Lagi-lagi ia terpesona menatap pemuda tampan itu.

Ponsel Sakura bergetar.

**From : Sai-senpai (08748646****)**

**Tdk apa2. Kau di kantin? Aku bs **

**membawakan buku sketsa-ku**

**kalau kau mau. Bagaimana?**

'Gawat!' Sakura mengetik cepat keypad ponselnya.

**To : Sai-senpai (08748646****)**

**Ah! Tak usah repot2 senpai. Tdk, ak **

**tdk jd k kantin brsma Ino.**

Belum satu menit Sai sudah membalas pesan Sakura.

**From : Sai-senpai (08748646****)**

**Sou ka? Mungkin kau bs**

**m****enemuiku d ruang OSIS bsk, saku?**

**Untuk menunjukkan sketsamu **

**tentu saja :)**

Sakura menghela nafas. Senpainya yang satu ini tak ada menyerahnya.

**To : Sai-senpai (08748646****)**

**Tentu. :D**

Sakura tersenyum miris menatap nama Sai di ponselnya. '_Gomen_ senpai.'

Ia merasa bersalah juga membohongi senpainya itu. Bagaimana pun Sai sangat baik pada Sakura—walaupun Sakura tahu alasan di balik kebaikannya. Ia sebenarnya cukup nyaman di dekat Sai. Ia teman ngobrol yang menyenangkan. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Sakura agak risih dengan cara Sai memandangnya. Sering kali saat ia menemui Sai di ruang OSIS ia memandangi Sakura ehm… intens dan tersenyum pada Sakura setelahnya.

Pertama kali melihat Sai ia juga terpesona seperti halnya saat melihat pemuda yang di tabraknya kemarin. Namun saat ia bergabung di klub seni ia mulai sebal pada Sai yang memanggilnya 'gadis jelek' di depan semua anggota klub. Sakura tak pernah mau menyapa Sai setelahnya. Kemudian saat Sakura pertama kalinya dipanggil Sai ke ruang OSIS ia memanggil Sakura dengan 'jidat lebar' dan kali ini didengar oleh beberapa anak OSIS. Sakura saat itu berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tak akan mau lagi berurusan dengan Sai, meskipun artinya ia harus keluar dari klub seni jika ia benar-benar muak dengan seniornya itu. Bukannya Sakura tak sadar diri atau apa, ia tahu jidatnya memang lebar dan dia 'tidak' cantik. Tapi sejak memasuki sekolah dasar tak ada lagi teman-temannya yang mengejek jidat lebarnya apalagi mengatainya jelek. Dia kan tidak jelek-jelek amat. Malah ibunya bilang dia manis.

Setelah Sakura selalu mangkir saat Sai menyuruhnya ke ruang OSIS sepertinya Sai mulai merasa ada yang salah. Ia bertanya _to the point_ pada Sakura. Dan saat itu Sakura beralasan dia sibuk di klub sastra. Tak mungkin dia berani berkata 'Aku tak mau lagi menemui _senpai_ busuk sepertimu! Asal kau tahu saja, bicaramu itu sama buruknya dengan wajahmu!' Tidak. Tidak. Itu terlalu kasar. Lagi pula pernyataan terakhir jelas terbantahkan keabsahannya. Monyet sekali pun tahu, Sai Si Ketua OSIS memiliki tampang yang jauh dari kata 'buruk'.

Entah menyesal atau apa, saat Sakura mulai mau menemuinya kembali ia tak lagi menyebut Sakura 'Jidat lebar', 'Jelek', atau panggilan buruk lainnya. Ia bahkan memanggilnya Saku. Biasanya hanya orang-orang terdekatnya saja yang tak segan memanggilnya begitu. Dan dimulai lah tingkah aneh Sai.

Sakura kembali menatap pemuda di seberang sana.

'Apa Uchiha Sasuke itu benar dia?' Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Lama ia menatap pemuda itu. Tiba-tiba saja senyum kecil terpatri di wajah manisnya.

'Baiklah. Aku menemukan objek baru. Sayang jika dilewatkan. Rui masih bisa menunggu.' pikirnya. Rui, sketsa seorang gadis hasil imajinasinya yang rencananya akan ia gubah saat ini. Namun kelihatannya ia menemukan objek baru. Dan kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura lebih tertarik membuat sketsa realis dibandingkan animasi.

.

Pemuda itu mengerling sebentar. Menatap beberapa meter di sebelah baratnya. Gadis itu masih duduk di sana, terlihat sedang menulis sesuatu di buku—anggapan pemuda itu.

Entah kenapa pemuda itu—Uchiha Sasuke—tak bisa mengabaikan kahadiran gadis itu di sana. Gadis yang kemarin ditabrak dan menabraknya. Diperhatikannya rambut unik gadis itu. Lalu pindah ke wajahnya.

'Manis.' Batinnya. Dan saat itu juga ia merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Sejak kapan ia jadi peduli pada gadis-gadis yang berusaha mencari perhatiannya? Woow, sepertinya ada yang salah paham disini.

Yang Sasuke tak tahu adalah 'Sakura sengaja ke halaman belakang untuk suasana yang damai sehingga ia bisa konsentrasi pada sketsanya. Dan bukan untuk mencuri perhatian wakil ketua OSIS kita dengan duduk di sana.'

Nah, selain sifatnya yang dingin ternyata ia juga pemuda yang narsis.

Ia segera menatap lagi bukunya saat gadis itu terlihat akan kembali memandangnya.

.

Sakura mendongak dan mendapati pemuda itu masih terpaku pada bukunya. Entah mengapa tadinya ia merasa pemuda itu tengah mengawasinya. Tapi pikiran itu segera ditepisnya, kenyataannya pemuda itu masih saja berkutat dengan bukunya.

Sketsanya sudah selesai. Dan Sakura sangat puas dengan hasilnya. Sketsa itu menurut Sakura mirip dengan aslinya, belum lagi ia berhasil mengerjakannya dalam waktu singkat. Sketsa ini akan jadi satu-satunya yang tak akan ia perlihatkan pada Sai, tidak juga pada Ino, apalagi pada objek dalam sketsa tersebut.

Sakura beranjak dari duduknya. Saat ia bangkit buku sketsanya terlepas dari pegangannya dan sayangnya angin memilih berhembus saat itu juga. Jadilah kertas sketsanya beterbangan dari sampulnya.

'Oops!' Sakura cepat-cepat memunguti sketsanya sebelum pemuda itu menyadari kebisingan yang dibuatnya.

.

Sasuke kembali menatap kearah gadis itu saat ia menjatuhkan buku sketsanya dan membuat kertasnya terbang kemana-mana seperti tempo hari. Senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya kala itu. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba matanya melirik rok gadis itu. Dan senyum tipis itu hilang seketika.

Rona merah tipis terlihat di pipinya yang agak pucat. Reaksi yang lazim jika seorang pemuda melihat rok seorang gadis yang tersingkap. Err… tapi yang ini tak benar-benar tersingkap. Hanya tersingkap sedikit hingga setengah paha. Dan si gadis kelihatannya tak menyadari itu.

'Sial!' umpatnya dalam hati. Kenapa ia harus peduli dengan itu sementara Karin—teman sekelasnya yang mengincarnya dengan begitu agresif—pernah melakukan lebih, bahkan hampir 'mencelakainya'.

'Itu biasa Uchiha. Lagipula hanya setengah dari paha putihnya itu saja yang terlihat.' Batinnya pada dirinya sendiri. Dan rona merah yang mulai menghilang itu malah datang kembali saat ia menyadari kalimatnya yang rancu.

'Shit!' umpatnya lagi.

Setelahnya ia melihat gadis itu menatapnya sekilas dan langsung berlari pergi. Ah! Dan meninggalkan sesuatu.

Dan Uchiha Sasuke berasumsi bahwa 'Gadis itu sengaja meninggalkannya agar Sasuke mengembalikannya dan… mereka berkenalan.'

Tanpa ia sadari bahwa justru sebenarnya ialah yang bertujuan begitu.

~!#$%^&*()

Tiga hari berlalu sejak Sakura kehilangan sketsanya. Dan parahnya, yang hilang adalah sketsa pemuda itu! Ah! Itu bukan yang terburuk, yang terburuk, Sakura berspekulasi bahwa ia tanpa sengaja 'meninggalkan' sketsa itu di halaman belakang. Dan yang paling buruk dari yang terburuk, pemuda itu bisa saja menemukannya!

Anggapan itu makin tertancap kuat saja di benaknya saat sejak tiga hari terakhir entah 'kebetulan' atau apa ia begitu sering berpapasan dengan pemuda itu dan Sakura terus menghindar. Ia malu jika saja benar pemuda itu menemukan sketsanya. Apa yang akan ia katakan nanti?

Dan di sinilah Sakura sekarang. Berusaha mencari solusinya dengan bantuan Ino.

"Sakuuu! Harusnya kau tak menghindar! Ini bisa jadi kesempatan emas agar kalian bisa dekat!" Ino berkacak pinggang di depan Sakura yang terduduk di tempat tidur Ino.

"Mana mungkin aku berani bicara padanya jika memang dia menemukan sketsaku." Sakura berucap pelan. Agak lirih.

"Ck. Memangnya apa yang salah?" Ino mendecak sebal.

"Kau tinggal bilang : '_arigatou_, aku sudah mencarinya sejak itu hilang. _Gomen_ menjadikanmu sebagai objek tanpa izinmu. Kau tahu itu mungkin karena aku tertarik padamu.' Dan semua beres." Ino menepukkan tangannya dengan senyum.

"Jangan bercanda! Itu memalukan sekali." Sakura protes dengan dahi berkerut.

"Baiklah. Mungkin bisa juga seperti ini '_Gomen_ merepotkanmu, aku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal.' Cukup itu saja." Ino masih tak menyerah. Kelihatannya ia menganggap ini semua mudah saja. Sementara Sakura merasa ini sangat dan sangat sulit.

"Lalu bagaimana jika ia bertanya kenapa aku menggambarnya?" Sakura menatap Ino gelisah.

"Entahlah." Ino mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau samasekali tak membantu." Sakura berucap lelah.

"Maksudku, kau tinggal bilang entahlah. Bisa saja ia jadi penasaran denganmu dengan begitu. Hm?" Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aku malah akan terlihat bodoh di hadapannya."

"Kau keras kepala." Ino mendelik pada sahabat _pink_nya. Sementara yang bersangkutan malah hanya mengangkat bahu dengan cuek.

~!#$%^&*()

Pagi itu Konoha International Senior High School sudah gaduh dengan diumumkannya sebuah sayembara. Loh? Sayembara? Semua berawal dari secarik poster yang ditempelkan di mading pagi ini.

**KEPADA SELURUH PENGHUNI KISHS!**

**SAYEMBARA PENCARIAN SANG PUTERI TELAH DISELENGGARAKAN!**

**BARANGSIAPA YANG MERASA TELAH MEMBUAT SKETSA INI SILAHKAN TEMUI SANG PANGERAN "UCHIHA SASUKE" UNTUK TES KEBENARAN!**

**SAYEMBARA INI HANYA UNTUK "SISWI", TIDAK "SISWA"**

**SEBELUM DAN SESUDAHNYA SAYA UCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH**

**Tertanda**

**NAMIKAZE NARUTO **

**PENASIHAT KERAJAAN**

Sai menatap tajam foto sketsa pada poster itu. Ia tahu betul goresan pensil siapa itu, ia kenal betul tulisan '_Prince Charming_' yang terderet rapi di samping gambar sesosok pemuda yang tengah membaca buku, dan ia kenal sekali siapa gadis yang dimaksud. Amarahnya meletup ketika membaca sekali lagi tulisan pada poster itu. Bocah itu, beraninya ia berusaha mendekati dan mendapatkan gadisnya. Ia telah mengalahkan bocah itu dalam pemilihan ketua OSIS. Dan kali ini ia akan pastikan ia akan menang kembali dari Uchiha itu.

Ia berbalik menjauh dari papan mading tanpa senyum yang biasa disunggingkannya.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sakura menatap tak percaya poster yang tertempel di mading pagi ini. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa mual. 'Bagaimana ini?' batinnya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit senang membaca kata 'PUTERI' di poster itu. Dan satu kebenaran lagi terungkap, pemuda itu memang Uchiha Sasuke. Namun, rasa gugup dan takut langsung menyergapnya. Bagaimana jika Sasuke tak menyukainya? Bagaimana jika ia ditolak mentah-mentah di depan siswa-siswi lain. Sakura pasti takkan berani lagi menampakkan wajahnya di sekolah.

Ino yang berdiri di sebelah Sakura menatap sahabatnya dan mendapati sahabatnya itu tengah menatap poster dengan wajah panik dan gelisah.

"Ikut aku!" Ino langsung menarik Sakura dari papan mading yang masih ramai.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Apalagi masalahnya sekarang? Sudah pasti ia menyukaimu, kalau tidak ia tidak mungkin sampai bertindak begini!" Ino mengomel dengan tampang gemas.

"Ia belum tahu siapa yang membuatnya Ino. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang membuatnya. Ia tak tahu sketsa itu milikku." Sakura berucap putus asa.

"Astaga Saku! Lihat kenyataannya. Ia tahu kau duduk di sana saat ia membaca buku, dan ia tidak mungkin berusaha menghampirimu akhir-akhir ini jika memang tak tahu kau yang membuatnya." Ino memegang pundak Sakura, berusaha meyakinkan sobatnya itu.

"Aku tak benar-benar yakin ia ingin menghampiriku." Sakura masih bertahan dengan kekeraskepalaannya. Ino terlihat menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku tak mengerti. Aku keluar duluan." Ino meninggalkan Sakura di toilet. Ya, mereka bicara di depan wastafel di toilet. Tipikal perempuan.

"Hai, Sakura-chan."

.

"Sebaiknya kau cabut poster bodohmu sebelum aku sendiri yang mencopotnya." Sai berucap dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"Untuk apa aku mencopotnya? Dan atas dasar apa kau berhak mencopotnya, huh, _taichou_?" Balas Sasuke dengan senyum tipis.

"Kau harusnya meminta izin padaku dulu sebelum melakukan sayembara konyolmu." Sai menjawab sarkastik. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Yah, maaf saja jika sayembaraku konyol. Tapi aku lupa mengatakannya itu sebenarnya hanya pemberitahuan saja. Bukan sayembara." Sasuke membalas tak kalah tajam.

'Sial dobe! Kalau bertemu akan kuremukkan iganya.' Umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

"Lalu apa lagi jika bukan sayembara?" Sai bertanya dengan nada mencemooh.

"Pemberitahuan. Aku sudah mengatakannya. Dan untuk itu tak perlu persetujuanmu kan? Dari ketua jurnal dan majalah sekolah cukup kurasa. Hn, _taichou_?" Sasuke menjawab dengan seringai penuh kemenangan.

Sai melihat seringai Sasuke merasa benar-benar ingin menghajar bocah itu.

"Kau takkan mendapatkannya! Aku sudah mengenal Sakura lebih dulu dan kami dekat." Sai menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke.

"Jadi namanya Sakura? Cocok untuk rambutnya." Seringai Sasuke makin lebar. Sai makin geram dengan respon Sasuke.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu namanya. Jangan coba-coba mempermainkannya!" Sai menyentak kerah Sasuke.

"Aku jadi bertanya-tanya kenapa kau bicara begini padaku. Atau... kau takut kalau ia tak memilihmu dan memilihku?" Sasuke memandang Sai dengan angkuh.

"Mimpi saja kau!" Sai meninggalkan Sasuke di sana.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Eh?" Sakura menatap kaget gadis yang tiba-tiba menyapanya.

"Jadi… kau ya putri yang sedang dicari-cari itu, hm?" Seorang gadis dengan rambut sewarna rambut pirang pucat Ino mendekati Sakura.

"S-shion. A-aku—"

"A-a-a! Kau ini sepertinya suka sekali ya main kucing-kucingan?" Shion mengibaskan telunjuknya tepat di depan hidung Sakura.

"Kau mendengar semuanya?" Sakura menatap Shion. Kegelisahan terpeta jelas di matanya. Shion tersenyum sinis.

"Tentu saja. Dan sepertinya aku akan beritahu Sasuke-kun tentang ini." Shion berucap diiringi senyum sok manis.

"Tapi tentu saja aku bisa menjaga rahasiamu," Shion menambahkan dengan cepat ketika Sakura terlihat akan bicara.

"Asalkan kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku." Shion tersenyum sinis lagi.

"Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" Sakura bertanya sembari menatap tajam Shion.

"Beritahu aku, apa yang kau tulis di bawah tulisan _Prince Charming_?" Shion bertanya dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya begitu?" Sakura mengernyit heran. Tentu ia tidak terintimidasi dengan tatapan Shion.

"Jawab saja!" Shion agak membentak dan menyedekapkan tangannya di dada. Sakura mendengus.

"Berjanjilah kau takkan mengatakannya pada siapapun." Sakura berucap tegas.

"Tentu." Shion berkata angkuh.

"_Always frozen by your eyes's sight_." Sakura menjawab seraya memalingkan wajahnya. Shion tersenyum licik.

"_Thanks_, sakura. Kupastikan rahasiamu aman." Shion menyibak poninya. Dengan itu Shion meninggalkan toilet.

Tes. Tes.

"Jangan menangis. Jangan menangis." Isak Sakura lirih. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia bisa sesedih ini. Jika dipikir-pikir ia tidaklah seperti Ino yang begitu semangat dalam urusan percintaan remaja. Ia Haruno Sakura yang hanya peduli pada keluarga, pelajaran, sahabat, dan sketsanya. Tak ada lagi yang ia perlukan. Setidaknya belum, ia belum harus mencintai seseorang terlalu dalam. Ia tak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya. Ia hanya menyukainya saja. Ya sekedar cinta monyet remaja pada umumnya. Ia tak mencintai Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi kenapa perasaannya sesedih dan sesakit ini? Ia tak tahan untuk tak menangis. Ia merasa begitu lemah sekarang.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke menoleh ke arah orang yang menyerukan namanya. Dan ia menghela nafas setelahnya. Sasuke baru saja turun dari atap sekolah saat ini.

"Hm. Bagaimana lagi aku mengatakannya kalau gadis yang kau cari itu aku." Gadis itu berkata dengan senyum manis.

"Aku sudah bilang. Bukan kau, Shion." Sasuke ingin melangkah pergi ketika Shion mencekal lengannya.

"_Always frozen by your eyes's sight._" Shion tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tak sampai sedetik raut kaget tergambar di wajah Sasuke. Ia langsung berlalu meninggalkan Shion.

Shion tak menyerah. Ia mengejar Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau malah pergi? Benar kan? Itu kan kalimat yang kau inginkan?" Shion menghadang Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya hingga ia memberitahumu?" Sasuke menatap tajam Shion.

Shion tersentak. 'Ia tahu?' jeritnya dalam hati.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan Sasuke-kun?" Tanyanya gugup.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku. Kau jelas-jelas bukan orang yang kucari." Sasuke mengacuhkan Shion dan kembali meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Shion memutar bola matanya. 'Apa boleh buat!' sungutnya dalam hati.

"J-jangan pergi!" Shion berseru dengan suara bergetar. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Sasuke masih mengabaikannya.

"Uuh." Shion sengaja mengeraskan isakannya. Dan, yah… Sasuke berhenti. Shion mengambil kesempatan ini dengan baik. Ia berlari menghampiri Sasuke.

"Be-beri aku kesempatan Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu waktu itu kan?" Shion berujar dengan air mata berlinang. Tunggu, apa aku baru saja melihat obat tetes mata di balik punggungnya?

"Aku akan bertanya sekali lagi. Dan jika kau bisa menjawabnya tak ada alasan bagiku untuk menolakmu." Sasuke berujar bosan.

"Umm, _thanks_ Sasuke-kun." Shion bergerak ingin memeluk Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke langsung menghindar.

"Kapan kau membuat sketsa itu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan seringai tipis.

Shion langsung membatu. 'Apa lagi ini?' gusarnya dalam hati.

"A-aku lupa. Kemarin?" Shion menjawab dengan ekspresi meragukan.

"Mudahnya. Kau menulis tanggalnya di sketsa itu." Sasuke memandang dingin Shion.

"Aku-aku—"

"Menyerahlah Shion. Aku tau kau tak mungkin bisa membuat sketsa itu." Sasuke berucap dengan helaan nafas.

"Aku juga sudah tahu siapa sebenarnya yang membuatnya. Hanya menunggu waktu sampai dia mengakuinya padaku." Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat itu. Ia menepuk kepala Shion sekilas.

"Maafkan aku." Dan itu kata terakhir yang diucapkan Uchiha Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan Shion sendiri di koridor.

"Aaaa!" Shion melempar botol obat tetes matanya.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Astaga Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Pekik Ino saat masuk ke toilet lagi dan menemukan Sakura yang berjongkok di lantai dan tangan menangkup wajah, bahunya bergetar. Ino membimbing Sakura berdiri.

"Saku." Panggilnya dengan lembut. Ia sungguh tak pernah melihat Sakura seperti ini.

"A-aku tak tahu kenapa aku harus menangisinya Ino." Sakura berucap dengan suara tercekat dan air mata membanjir di pipinya.

"Kau mencintainya Sakura. Lakukanlah apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan. Beritahu ia yang sebenarnya." Ino berujar lembut seraya mengelus pundak sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu Ino. aku—" ucapan Sakura terputus karena isakannya yang makin menjadi.

"Lakukanlah Sakura. Ditolak atau tidak kita takkan tahukan kalau kau tidak mencoba." Ino memeluk Sakura erat.

"Jangan menangis Saku. Aku… jadi kelilipan gara-gara kau menangis, bodoh." Ino membiarkan air mata turun dari kelopak matanya.

'Ino benar. Aku yang mempersulit diriku sendiri.' Sakura membatin.

"Ya ampun. Apa hubungannya menangis dengan kelilipan?" Sakura tersenyum saat ia menatap Ino yang ikut menangis setelah ia melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh!" Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari mengusap air matanya. Sakura juga tak lagi menangis.

"Kau membuatku seperti orang tolol tahu, menangis begini." Ino mengomel dan mengambil _tissue_ banyak-banyak dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Aku sayang kau Inoooo!" Sakura memeluk Ino kencang.

"Kau pikir aku tidak." Ino menjitak main-main ubun-ubun Sakura.

Ino kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mengusap wajah Sakura dengan tissue.

"Kau tambah jelek sehabis menangis." Ino pura-pura sebal.

"Cepat temui pangeranmu, Cinderella!" Ino mendorong Sakura keluar toilet.

Duk.

Sakura terhuyung dan sepasang lengan itu menangkapnya dengan begitu tepat.  
>"Baik-baik saja Saku?" Sai menatap lembut Sakura. Ada sedikit kesedihan tersirat di <em>onyx<em>nya.

"_Daijobu_." Sakura berdiri kembali. Ia entah mengapa tak sanggup menatap mata Sai.

"Sakura, aku—"

"Maaf senpai. Aku harus pergi." Sakura bergerak menjauh.

Saat itu semuanya terasa begitu lambat bagi Sai. Ia melihat gadis itu, gadis yang begitu dicintainya sejak setahun lalu. Berlalu pergi melewatinya. Meninggalkannya menuju pemuda lain. Dan saat itu juga ia sadar. Gadis itu berarti lebih dibandingkan yang selama ini dikiranya. Ia benar-benar mencintainya. Jauh lebih mencintainya dibanding yang diduganya sebelumnya. Ia tak tahu rasanya ditolak sesakit ini. Ia tak pernah ditolak. Ia lah yang biasanya selalu menolak.

Ia meraih dadanya. Dimana kata orang di sana letak hati manusia. Ia menyentuh di dekat jantungnya berada. Dan merasakan betapa sakit dan sesaknya di sana. Ia tak tahu ia akan kehilangan Sakura secepat ini. Ia terlalu menganggap semuanya akan mudah saja baginya dan Sakura. Ia tak menyadari gadis itu sudah menaruh hati pada pemuda lain hanya dalam hitungan hari. Sementara ia yang tak ingin terburu-buru dan menunggu gadisnya selama satu tahun, dan ia tak berpikir gadis itu akan kemana-mana.

"_Senpai_." Suara lirih gadis lain memasuki gendang telingannya.

Dan saat ia berbalik yang ia temui seorang gadis dengan tatapan sendu, seolah gadis itu juga merasakan deritanya. Bahkan gadis itu nyaris menangis.

"Tolong aku." Sai memeluk Ino tiba-tiba.

"Rasanya sakit sekali. Sulit sekali." Sai berucap lirih di tengkuk Ino.

"Aku mengerti." Ino terisak.

"Kau tak mengerti Ino." Sai mengeratkan pelukannya.

'Aku mengerti _senpai_. Sangat. Aku terus menunggumu. Dan kau hanya melihat Sakura. Padahal aku selalu ada. Bahkan saat Sakura tak bersamamu.'

"Kau takkan tahu sakitnya jadi aku." Itu yang Sai katakan. Dan itu juga yang Ino lirihkan dalam hatinya.

"Ya. Maafkan aku."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

'Tunggu aku! Aku akan mengatakan semuanya.' Sakura berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah. Tujuannya hanya satu. Halaman belakang sekolah. Hanya itu.

Ya. Hanya itu.

Karena hatinya mengatakan begitu.

Ia pasti di sana.

Karena hatinya memang berkata begitu.

"Sasuke." bisiknya.

Dan di sanalah dia.

Pemuda berambut jikrak itu. Pemuda tampan itu. Pemuda yang membuat Haruno Sakura menangis hanya karena sayembara bodohnya.

Pemuda itu berbalik memandangnya seolah-olah mendengar bisikan Si Gadis.

Tes.  
>Air mata mengalir lagi dari emerald itu. Namun kali ini ia sendiri tak tahu untuk apa air mata itu. Susah payah ia berusaha tersenyum pada pemuda itu.<p>

.

Sasuke tersentak. Belum sempat ia tersenyum menyambut gadis itu, tiba-tiba saja ia sudah menangis. Sasuke berjalan cepat ke arah gadis itu.

"Kenapa?" Dan hanya itu yang ia ucapkan. Hebat sekali.

"_Prince Charming… always frozen by your eyes's sight_." Sakura mengucapkannya dengan lancar walaupun agak bergetar.

"Aku sudah tahu." Dan senyum tulus merekah di bibir pemuda itu. Benar-benar tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit.

Dan tangannya bergerak merengkuh gadis di hadapannya. Ia, Uchiha Sasuke, tak pernah menyangka akan begini. Akan mencintai gadis ini hanya dalam hitungan hari. Hanya dalam hitungan hari dan akan merasakan perasaan sekuat ini. Ini seperti bukan dirinya. Tapi inilah dia. Ia bahkan tak menyadari…

Bahwa ia sudah terpikat akan gadis ini sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

Di saat mereka bertabrakan…

.

"A-apa? K-kau memelukku?" Sakura sedikit menjerit dan langsung menjauh dengan wajah memerah.

Sasuke kaget saat Sakura tiba-tiba saja menjerit dan mendorongnya menjauh.

"Ada yang salah?" Tanyanya dengan wajah _stoic_.

"K-kau tidak boleh memelukku begitu Sasuke." Sakura tertunduk malu.

"Hn. Panggil aku Sasuke-kun." Sasuke berucap dengan nada datar.

Sakura mendongak. "Sasu—"

Dan yang dilihatnya selanjutnya adalah wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat.

"Kau mau apa?" jeritnya lagi.

"Kiss you?" ucapnya dengan seringai tipis.

"Tidak boleh ciuman sebelum menikah!" Sakura yang salah tingkah memundurkan wajahnya.

"Jadi kau ingin aku menikahimu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan senyum tipis.

"Tidak. aku—"

"Sekali ini saja." Sasuke memeluknya dengan lembut. Sakura terdiam. Ia tersenyum.

"Ya. Sekali ini saja."

Mereka berpelukan di bawah pohon yang memayungi mereka.

END

A/N :

EEEEEE? Apa ini? Saia tau, tau ini nyepam di naruto archieve. Lebay kah? Abis saia kelewat kbawa perasaan sih nulisnya. Kelewat. Gomen musuuuu. Inilah yang bisa saia persembahkan XO

Jelek. Saia tahu. Maafin saia yah ototou

Ah! HAPPY B'DAY! Wish u all the best. Moga tambah pinter, cakep, soleh, banyak rejeki, dan sgala yg baik2 :D gomen Cuma bs kasih kado fic abal begini. Ini g ngefluff saia tau. Malah banyak friendship ama hurt'y y? gomen gomen gomen gomen

Review ya?

**Kolom curhatan author (skip bagi yang terganggu)**

Saia lagi naksir (kayaknya) sama cwok (ato cewek?). nah saia bingung. Dia itu laki perempuan. Abis waktu itu pertama saia liat dia. Saia lagi nemenin adek saia beli pempek (makanan khas Palembang. Tau doong? :D) dia lewat sambil pake sepeda. Saia pertama liat langsung cenat-cenut. 'cakeeeeep!'. dia pake kacamata. Rambutnya dibilang gondrong g gondrong amat. Agak ikal. Manis deh. Tapi wajahnya antara ganteng ato cantik. Nah saia akhirnya nemu jg org kayak d komik2. cowok cantik yang ganteng (apalah). Adek saia bilang dia sering lewat depan rumah. Ternyata dia les dkt rumah saia. OMG! Saia g tau knp bs kpincut ama dy, pdhl knal jg kagak. Lagian insting saia (halah) mengatakn dy masih kls 3 smp. Alias 1 taon d bwh saia. Yah seumur si musu aka yudha aka andre ini lah. (itu loh yg ultah). Padahal saia g prnah tertarik ama yg nama'y berondong.

Untung saia g nekat nghadang sepedanya Cuma buat nanya nama xD. Jd ingat senyumnya waktu ada bocah2 yg ngikutin dy pake sepeda. Ahhh~ kawaiiii.

Okeh. Saia emang agak error sampe2 curhat dsini XD

HAPPY B'DAY for Safrayudha Andrean! :D

Mind to review?


End file.
